pokemon_ingame_reviews_is_this_pokemon_any_goodfandomcom-20200213-history
Totodile, Croconaw, Feraligatr (SM)
Croconaw Dundee. Location: Seaward Cave (Island Scan on Monday). Stats, Evolutions Like Cyndaquil, you'd expect Totodile to have more stats, but he doesn't, although he has decent HP, great attack and defense for an unevolved Pokémon. Other stats? Average. It doesn't evolve into Croconaw until level 18. It takes longer for it to evolve than the other Johstarters, but it's only 6 levels away, like Chikorita. Still the same stat distribution, but increased. And it evolves into Feraligatr pretty early, at 30. For comparison, the Alolarters don't fully evolve until level 34. Still the same stat distribution, but increased. Was Game Freak on lunch break when making the Gen 2 starters? Movepool, Abilities, Typing. The special move it has is Metal Claw. It's rather weak, but it has a chance of raising its attack stat, although it's a negligible one. It also has Rage, a move that boosts its attack if Toto is attacked. It's a bad attacking move, but it has the potential to be awesome, although it's unpractical. Water Gun is a standard STAB move, and Leer reduces the opponent's defense. At 13, it gets Bite, a hard-hitting early game move. The last it gets is Scary Face at 15 for an amazing enemy speed decrease. Scary indeed. After evolving, it gets Ice Fang to cover against grass types at 21, Flail at 24 is useful for when you are in a tight spot, and finally, Crunch at 30 for a pretty powerful move that can lower the opponent's defense. At level 37 as Feraligatr, it gets Chip Away, which completely ignores the opponent's defense changes, useful for that annoying guy who spams Iron Defense and the like. Slash at 45 isn't the strongest but it has a high chance of a crit, and Gator criticals HURT. Before the league, it gets Screech at 50, which sharply lowers the opponent's defense, and combined with Thrash at 58, it will hurt, but "It hurt itself in its confusion!" Good thing confusion was nerfed. For TMs it has quiiiiiiite a bit of coverage, maybe not as much as Typhlosion, but it's physical and Feraligatr can take advantage of it because of its high attack. Dragon Claw, Earthquake, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace... And you can even teach it Swords Dance! Amazing. To make up for its lack of STAB, it also gets Scald, but it's a special move and Feraligatr is physical. In case of desperation, teach it Return. Its ability is Torrent. If it had more water moves, maybe The Bland Ability All Water Starters Get would be more useful, so it's nigh useless. Since it doesn't get a lot of Water moves, its water type should be used defensively. It only has two weaknesses and four resistances. Important Battles Totodile is not bad against Hala, and the fact that it uses its typing defensively gives it an advantage against Totem Wishiwashi and Totem Salazzle, but it's bad for Totem Lurantis, and can't do much against Olivia unless you teach it Scald and evolve it into Feraligatr. Vikavolt and Mimikyu are NO. Nanu dies. Hapu is decent but better with Scald/Ice Fang. Kommo-o is Kommo-no without Dragon Claw/Tail. And the Elite Four? Well... Good Hala, good Olivia, good Acerola, good Kahili and decent Kukui. Conclusion Feraligatr is meant to be a Pokémon that hits very hard, since it has many moves that reduce defense to OHKO the opponent next with a powerful physical move. The problem? It has next to no Water-type moves, let alone physical ones. Still, Feraligatr evolves rather quickly, has decent physical bulk, good coverage via TMs, and it actually has pretty good matchups. But because of its lack of good water-type moves until the post-game, its ability Torrent is useless (nitpicking, I know.) and if we're talking Water-types, it works defensively instead of offensively because of that. (It does have its advantages, such as standing up to other water types). If you're in need of a bruiser that has decent stats across the board, pick it up. If you want a water type that FEELS LIKE a water type, well... It's still pretty good, OK? Rating: 77% Category:Sun and Moon